


Сердце из дюрания

by DevilSoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Love/Hate, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: Хотя бы об одном RK мечтал любой флагман во флоте Первого Ордена. И только Гэвина бесила подобная перспектива.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Визуал: https://devilsoul-ds.tumblr.com/post/179052404474/for-httpsarchiveofourownorgworks16297688  
> Звания с ориентировкой на канон ЗВ, это скорее зарисовка из серии «а что если». Пара нецензурных слов, никакого контакта, все просто злобно смотрят друг на друга

Языки пламени переливались в красной хромированной броне яркими всполохами. Гэвин ни за что бы не променял её на чёрный мундир, на котором становилась видна каждая пылинка.

— Доложите обстановку, капитан Рид, — приказала Тина по внутренней связи.

Узкий коридор полнился трупами. Отряды штурмовиков рассредоточились по залам, проверяя те на наличие тайных проходов и выживших.

— Зачистка здания прошла успешно, — отчитался Гэвин, опустив бластер. Его тёмный плащ отяжелел, пропитавшись кровью. — Вы обеспечили подкрепление к северным воротам?

— О, вы будете приятно удивлены. — Когда она переходила на такой тон — жди неприятностей.

— Вы же знаете, как я «люблю» сюрпризы, генерал Чэнь. — Гэвин снял с себя покорёженный шлем и полной грудью вдохнул одуряюще сладкий запах крови и гари. — Если к нам вернулся Восьмёрка, можете смело посылать меня во Внешнее кольцо.

— Вы нужны здесь, капитан, — припечатала Тина, хмыкнув. — Возвращайтесь на «Финализатор». Брифинг через три стандартных часа.

— Вас понял.

Гэвин отключился, выслушал короткие отчёты поисковых отрядов и, отдав шлем одному из штурмовиков, отправился к личному шаттлу. Тина его баловала, не выходя за рамки бюджета, конечно, и он отплачивал безусловной преданностью, которая ценилась в Первом Ордене больше кредитов. Этот змеиный клубок, по ошибке названный военной организацией, как истинный преемник Империи унаследовал характерные внутренние склоки и подковёрные игры. Поэтому на каждую миссию Гэвин сбегал, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от радости: он терпеть не мог всю эту политическую муть, от которой их Верховный лидер Камски, кажется, приходил в полнейший восторг.

На «Финализаторе» царил свой порядок. Раненых встречали прямо в ангаре, перенося на гравитационных носилках в медицинский отсек. Остальных бойцов ждал освежитель и сытный ужин — они редко проходили так близко с планетами-союзниками, было бы преступлением не закупиться свежими продуктами вместо набивших оскомину питательных смесей.

После того как Гэвин сменил тонкий подкладочный костюм, он почистил броню и, облачившись в неё, направился в малый конференц-зал. За широким столом Тина что-то приглушённо обсуждала с рядом сидящими офицерами. Из её собранного на затылке пучка не выбивался ни единый волосок, а чёрная форма со стоячим воротником была столь же идеальной, как и прямая осанка.

— Генерал, — подал голос Гэвин. Все обернулись на него и притихли. — Мне никто не сообщил о завершении операции по захвату оставшихся мятежников.

— Всё прошло хорошо. — Едва заметно приподняв уголки губ, Тина указала ему на стул и предложила сесть напротив. — Полный отчёт можете получить лично от моего будущего со-командующего.

«Кого, блять?» — чуть не взъелся Гэвин, но вовремя прикусил язык. Офицерский состав и так считал его дикарём, даром что родиной являлся Корусант.

— Он прибудет с минуты на минуту, — проговорила Тина ровно и обратилась уже ко всем: — Можете пока ознакомиться с результатами на ваших датападах. Лейтенант Пирсон, а вы составьте, пожалуйста, официальную жалобу в Бюро безопасности.

— На чьё имя? — уточнила темноволосая девушка.

— Лично полковнику Андерсону. — Интонации стали резче. — Это уже вторая база Сопротивления за полгода, о которой нам стало известно постфактум.

Гэвин разделял её гнев. Пусть Андерсон и был самым молодым за всю историю Первого Ордена и Империи вместе взятых, кто получил звание полковника, среди высших чинов гуляли слухи о его пристрастии к вирренскому выдержанному прямо с чёрного рынка. И именно этот человек лишил «Финализатор» уникального бойца — RK800, забрав того к себе в штаб после внеплановой миссии. Гэвин, запоминавший штурмовиков по их номерам, называл его Восьмёркой и никак иначе, хотя протокольным именем значился «Коннор». Удивительно, но Верховный лидер одобрил инициативу. После изобретения андроидов, чувствительных к Силе, Камски стал самым опасным человеком в галактике: он играл чужими жизнями, предпочитая отсиживаться на «Господстве» где-то в Неизведанных регионах.

Моделей RK было всего восемь. Состав тириума-М, питающего биокомпоненты этих техно-рыцарей, знал только Камски, он же разработал способ, как добавить в «голубую кровь» мидихлорианы. Технология оказалась настолько сложной и трудоёмкой, что поставить её на поток было нереально. Иначе бы Первый Орден уже захватил всю галактику. Гэвин не вдавался в подробности, просто во всех обучающих программах для его подчинённых рассказывалась краткая история, возвышающая Камски в глазах бойцов. Обязательная пропагандистская хрень, которая только отвлекала от тренировок.

— Капитан Рид. — Тина вернула Гэвина к настоящему. — Вы освобождаетесь от написания отчёта, если расскажете всё сейчас.

Тот был только рад не связываться с бумажками и выложил всё как духу. Ближе к концу его сумбурной речи за спиной раздался шипящий звук открывшейся двери. Гэвин напрягся всем телом, почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, но не спешил оборачиваться. Он даже не запнулся, продолжая говорить, хотя абсолютно все с беспокойством смотрели поверх его плеча.

— На этом всё, — закончил он с нескрываемым раздражением в голосе. Он для кого сейчас распинался? — А теперь, если вы не против, генерал, я бы хотел справиться о здоровье командного состава.

— Конечно. — Тина махнула рукой, позволяя ему идти. — Вы можете присоединиться к нам позже.

Гэвин встал, и в этот момент из тени выплыла фигура в чёрно-белой форме. Белый капюшон был наброшен поверх шлема, где у виска переливалось голубое кольцо, за чёрным визором не было видно глаз, а на груди подсвечивалась надпись — RK900. Ого, Девятка? Гэвин непроизвольно сглотнул.

— Новая игрушка от нашего Верховного лидера? — ухмыльнулся он, получив уничижительный взгляд от Тины. Звёзды, уже и пошутить нельзя.

— Моё имя Ричард. И я андроид, переведённый к вам с дредноута «Господство». — Голос через вокодер шлема всегда казался ниже и грубее, поэтому Гэвин только предполагал, что по ту сторону находился очередной пацан. Такой же идеальный, как и все андроиды Верховного лидера. — Простите за опоздание, генерал Чэнь. Меня задержали на плановой диагностике после первой миссии.

— Первый раз! — присвистнул Гэвин. Окружающие наблюдали за ними со священным ужасом. — И как тебе?

— Удовлетворительно. — Девятка развернулся визором шлема к собеседнику и заложил руки за спину. — Хотя по сравнению с вашей техникой, включающей в себя кровавое месиво на стенах и порчу потенциально полезного имущества, у меня не такой размах.

Гэвин подавился воздухом, но драку на корню пресекла Тина, которая приказала ему немедленно уйти в медотсек. Пришлось подчиниться. Похоже, Камски специально отправлял самых отбитых андроидов на «Финализатор», чтобы те нервировали одним присутствием. Много чести, конечно, но что-то подсказывало, что зря он когда-то высказался вслух о золотом халате Верховного лидера.

Хотя бы об одном RK мечтал любой флагман во флоте Первого Ордена. И только Гэвина бесила подобная перспектива. Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда Восьмёрка увязался за Андерсоном. Раскрываемость в Бюро безопасности увеличилась в разы, постепенно восстанавливая репутацию их главы. И вот опять.

Стребовав с врачей отчёт по общему состоянию каждый стандартный час, Гэвин лично проверил ребят и получил сообщение от Тины, что можно не возвращаться, однако её новый со-командующий будет ждать его в комнате отдыха жилого Е-модуля.

— Капитан Рид, — поприветствовал его Девятка уже на месте, стоя у одного из панорамных окон и любуясь космосом. — Похоже, наше знакомство прошло не лучшим образом. Я бы хотел это исправить и рассказать об уничтоженных мятежниках. — Он протянул руку для рукопожатия и держал её даже тогда, когда стало понятно, что Гэвин не собирался пожимать её в ответ.

С чем Камски налажал, так это с программой социальной адаптации. Несмотря на все ухищрения, она была несовершенной. А уж у свежевыпущенной модели…

— Я буду звать тебя Девяткой. Считай это традицией и демонстрацией моего уважения. — Гэвин откровенно издевался. Он даже был готов признать, что самую малость скучал по возможности позубоскалить с кем-то равным по званию. Правда, последний такой диалог закончился дракой, но синяки под слоем бакты заживали буквально на глазах.

— Если это обеспечит улучшение показателей при нашей командной работе, я не против. — Девятка чуть склонил голову к плечу. Обработка голоса делала тот ещё более безэмоциональным, а в сочетании со шлемом, скрывающим лицо, превращалось в настоящую пытку для Гэвина, умеющего слушать врага и просчитывать его настроение по мимике.

Обстановка в небольшом помещении располагала к разговору. Шикарный вид из окна, минимум освещения, лёгкий запах дорогого табака и пара мягких диванов. Гэвин завалился на один из них, грохоча доспехами, и соблаговолил выслушать отчёт Девятки.

На том их общение закончилось.

— Хочешь на «обнуление», Гэвин? — спросила Тина на следующий день. — Я с тобой второй раз знакомиться не собираюсь, так что побольше уважения, пожалуйста. — В более неформальной обстановке в любой из их кают они обращались друг к другу по имени — сегодня вечером они оказались у Тины. — Учти, командование терпит это, пока ты не претендуешь на высокую должность.

Гэвин сменил броню на стандартную офицерскую форму и в таком виде развалился в чужом кресле.

— Нужны мне ваши нашивки, — фыркнул он. У него в подчинении находилось столько людей, что при должном рвении возможно было захватить половину их же флота. Но тогда войну с Сопротивленцами придётся вести ему. Так что пока Гэвин лишь мысленно тешил себя этой властью.

— При твоих амбициях — нужны, — припечатала Тина, смерив его строгим взглядом. Она сидела за столом с разложенными по нему листами флимси со сметами и чертежами. От милой беззаботной девчонки, поступившей когда-то вместе с ним в лётную академию на Арканисе, почти ничего не осталось. — И постарайся не нарываться.

— О чём ты? — Гэвин невинно хлопнул глазами. Конечно же он понял, о ком речь.

— Сам знаешь. Нам пока неизвестно обо всех его способностях.

Гэвин кивнул. Впрочем, у него были другие планы на этот счёт.

Генерал Чэнь имела чуйку на потенциально опасные авантюры, поэтому впредь держала двух своих коллег как можно дальше друг от друга. Девятка по большей части отправлялся в одиночные миссии или возглавлял делегацию на переговорах. Гэвин продолжал гонять штурмовиков на тренировках и следил за подготовкой на всех видах симуляторов, но без серьёзных вылазок ему становилось скучно, и тогда он уходил в импровизированную «разведку».

Наблюдение велось издалека. Тренировки со световым мечом и редкие спарринги со смельчаками, бросившими вызов самому опасному оружию Первого Ордена — Девятка двигался плавно и технично. Каждый удар, разворот и выпад составляли собой смертоносный танец. Камски утверждал, что даже его андроидам для оттачивания стиля боя нужно тренироваться. Мол, нет предела совершенству. Гэвин думал лишь о том, как подобраться ближе и уложить такого противника лопатками на мат, ведь ещё никому не удавалось этого сделать.

Пришлось перекопать кучу источников. Какие-то знания Гэвин получил из архивов Империи, что-то выудил через информаторов. Но в конечном счёте остался доволен результатом.

Меч Девятки горел мягким голубым светом и, похоже, мало отличался от тех, что использовали джедаи. Поэтому Гэвин заранее заказал перчатки из кортозиса и специальный меч из того же материала, который стоил годового жалования, однако теперь у него было оружие. Им вряд ли получилось бы повредить дюраний, из которого состояли некоторые части корпуса андроида, но Гэвин и не хотел его убивать. Пока.

Заказ шёл долго. К тому моменту Девятка успел очаровать высшее командование, при этом не потеряв благоговейного страха перед своей персоной. С ним носились, будто его симпатия помогла бы выслужиться перед Камски. На брифингах все с интересом слушали тактики для будущих атак флота вместе с озвученными шансами на победу. Только вся его собранность улетучивалась рядом с Гэвином.

Тина, убедившись, что напряжение спало, начала ставить их на совместные миссии. И где-то с этого момента всё полетело по известному маршруту со сверхзвуковой скоростью. Они мгновенно перешли черту вежливого нейтралитета. Девятка уважал мнение Гэвина как полевого командира, прошедшего немало битв, — это безусловно льстило, но как только они отправлялись на менее масштабные и опасные операции, это оборачивалось катастрофой.

Упущенные контрабандисты, проёбанные в погонях спидеры, а работа под прикрытием превращалась в настоящий балаган, после которого Гэвин редко оставался трезвым. Девятка испытывал его терпение, вставляя замечания как бытового, так и межличностного характера, особенно когда удавалось подцепить в кантине информатора, с которым можно было быстро перепихнуться и выудить гораздо больше. Но не судьба.

Гэвин подавал рапорты Тине, которая только качала головой, поджимая губы. Девятка находил общий язык почти с любым, а мёртвой хваткой вцепился именно в Гэвина, продолжающего плеваться от такого напарничества и повторяющего, что ему андроид нахрен не сдался.

«Из всех присутствующих на корабле вы, капитан Рид, самый непредсказуемый, — говорил тогда Девятка. — Общение с вами положительно сказывается на моей программе».

«Я тебе не криффов тренажёр!» — огрызался Гэвин. И в противовес своим же словам с нетерпением ждал возвращения Девятки с очередной одиночной миссии. Потому что сцеживать яд на собственных ребят было неэффективно, а новых заданий не давали.

Со временем он даже начал ловить кайф от их мелких провалов. Сумасшедшие истории на грани фола пользовались огромной популярностью и в кантинах, и среди командного состава. Несколько офицеров даже осмелились пригласить Гэвина в свою каюту для более детального рассказа, но на «Финализаторе» такое не поощрялось, а сформировавшиеся пары обязательно вставали на учёт к штатному психологу, с которым у Гэвина сложились не самые приятные отношения.

Меж тем они с Девяткой продолжали спорить и язвить, могли неделями игнорировать друг друга, постоянно мелькая рядом. Но что бесило Гэвина больше всего — даже при таком тесном контакте он, казалось, был единственным, кто ещё не видел чужого лица. Знающие офицеры описывали Девятку как точную копию предыдущего андроида. Проблема заключалась в том, что он сам так и не увидел Восьмёрку лицом к лицу.

Так что наконец получив заказ, Гэвин едва сдержал себя, чтобы сразу же не рвануть в тренировочный зал. Он сложил всё в личный шкафчик в раздевалке и дождался вечерней смены, когда почти все ушли на ужин.

Девятка, которому пища не требовалась в принципе, махал своей светопалкой в дальней части зала. Гэвин старался подкрасться бесшумно, но, увы, безуспешно. Он сохранил гордый вид и, встав на маты в тренировочной форме, навёл свой меч на Девятку.

— Потанцуем, железка?

Тот рассёк воздух резким взмахом светового меча и встретил им первый удар. В технике Гэвина не было особого изящества, он вообще предпочитал бластеры, но владел другими видами оружия на достойном уровне. Его целью было не победить Девятку в первом же поединке, а заинтересовать перспективой продолжить.

От соприкосновения с кортозисом световой меч барахлил, по нему то и дело гуляли всполохи. Несколько последовательных ударов были способны преодолеть сопротивление, однако Гэвин решил повременить. Ему хотелось другого. Он узнавал людей в драке. Ему нужен был фокус на себе, увидеть чужой язык тела. Одного наблюдения со стороны было недостаточно. Теперь он лично прощупывал слабые места, блокируя точные и мощные удары. Девятка обходил его с разных сторон, склонял голову, словно принюхивающийся дикий зверь. Осторожный, внимательный, опасно-спокойный. Гэвин провоцировал. Он использовал нестандартные стойки, менял техники и хватку на мече. И это неожиданно сработало.

Девятка зацепил шлем собственным мечом. Металл мгновенно оплавился.

— Этот раунд за мной, — ухмыльнулся Гэвин и отступил, стараясь не показывать, насколько сильно устал. Сердце билось где-то в глотке, мышцы тянуло, а лёгкие горели огнём. Вряд ли он смог бы продолжить в том же темпе.

— Я требую реванша, — резко сказал Девятка, однако световой меч выключил. — Когда вы не будете готовы выплюнуть собственные лёгкие.

— Да я тебя на корм для банты пущу! Хоть и жрать в тебе нечего, — прорычал Гэвин, но из-за резкого выдоха закашлялся. И не смог прекратить, потому что Девятка неожиданно потянулся к шлему и поддел крепления, которые расстегнулись с лёгким щелчком.

Творение Камски ослепляло своим совершенством: все детали, будь то правильные черты лица, бледные родинки или каштановая прядь, упавшая на лоб, составляли идеальную композицию. На Гэвина смотрели льдисто-серые глаза, полные неприкрытого вызова.

«В следующий раз будет ещё жарче», — кивнул он своим мыслям, откашлявшись, и постарался как можно глубже загнать трепетное чувство, кольнувшее грудную клетку. Это всего лишь удобный способ избавиться от скуки. Не так ли? А то, что Девятка оказался красив как долбанный ангел с лун Иего, — это так, приятный бонус.

— Жду вас завтра. — Он так стремительно приблизился к Гэвину, что тот ощутил волну приятной прохлады и за ней — мурашки по всей спине. — В это же время. Не опаздывайте, капитан Рид.

Девятка окинул его выразительным взглядом и удалился, не оборачиваясь. Гэвин ещё долго смотрел ему вслед и не мог успокоить грохочущее внутри сердце. Он уложит Девятку на маты, чего бы ему это ни стоило.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Визуал: https://devilsoul-ds.tumblr.com/post/180059427749/for-httpsarchiveofourownorgworks16297688

В небольшом помещении звук собственного голоса казался оглушающим; в допросной всегда царили прохлада и полумрак. Гэвин предпочитал бой лицом к лицу, поэтому отдавал всю грязную работу в руки пыточных дроидов, а вот полковник Андерсон не брезговал.

— Кому ты сообщил коды, Рид? — спросил он спокойно. Его седые волосы укоротились до положенной по уставу длины, на белоснежной форме не виднелось ни одной лишней складки и от неё, как и от хозяина, больше не несло перегаром — похоже, Восьмёрка занялся начальством вплотную.

Ножки стула скрипнули, когда Гэвин наклонился над дюрасталевым столом, упираясь в него скованными руками. Броню изъяли, но хорошо, что ещё дали тренировочную одежду и не привязали к пыточному креслу. Ему в общем-то нравилось пожёстче, только при других обстоятельствах.

— Хатт его знает. Эта дрянь оглушила меня и что-то вколола!

— Убойную дозу «красного льда»? Сыворотку правды? — Андерсон приподнял брови, откровенно издеваясь. — И ты мигом позабыл все тренировки на психостимуляторах?

— У меня был высший балл, старик, — огрызнулся Гэвин. — Меня не запугаешь обычным бластером. Я сдал ей код общей тревоги.

— Тогда почему он не сработал?

— А я ебу? Спрашивай с техников. — Он поёрзал на стуле и закончил уже тише: — Тех, кто выжил.

Терять своих ребят было хреново. Даже тщательно организованная эвакуация спасла немногих от взрыва базы «Старкиллер». Выжили те, кто успел уйти в гиперпрыжок. Гэвин одним лишь чудом выбрался из мусорного отсека, куда его скинули мятежники, и добрался до раненой Тины, застрявшей без транспорта в заснеженном лесу. Она пыталась сказать что-то о со-командующем, но потеряла сознание раньше. У Гэвина просто не осталось времени, чтобы прочесать территорию, — земля буквально уходила из-под ног, планетоид разваливался на части, показывая раскалённые добела внутренности. Личный коммуникатор Девятки не ответил, он сам пропал и так и не появился на новой базе. Гэвин старался не думать об этом. Он вытащил своего генерала — это было главным.

— Хорошо, Рид, — неожиданно согласился Андерсон. — Мы попробуем достать записи. Кто был с той мятежницей, как она выглядела?

— Её охранял снежный медведь, только провода из башки торчали. Она сама натянула форму штурмовика, по голосу — молодая. С ними точно был кто-то ещё. И генерал Чэнь получила незначительные раны... — Он посмотрел с вызовом: — ...от светового меча.

Лицо Андерсона застыло.

— Коннор всё это время был со мной, — ответил он без заминки. — А что насчёт Ричарда?

— Ему лучше быть мёртвым. — Гэвин стиснул зубы, даже не обратив внимания, что причислил Девятку к живым существам. — Бесполезная железка.

— Тогда уж пластик — в их корпусе больше пермацита, чем дюрания. Да и мы ещё с твоей компетентностью ничего не решили, — хмыкнул Андерсон, скрестив руки на груди и откинувшись на спинку стула.

— Считаешь меня повстанческим отродьем?

— Считаю тебя профнепригодным.

Гэвин без стеснения засмеялся ему в лицо. Уж кто бы говорил, а.

Препирательства продолжить не удалось; они оба вскинули головы, когда за пневмодверью послышался скрежет металла.

— Эй, Андерсон, из меня плохая тви'лечка. — Гэвин звякнул металлическими браслетами, намекая, что в таком состоянии от него будет мало пользы. — Я даже петь не умею.

Всего секунда, и вот наручи уже отстёгнуты от стола, но не сняты.

— Да ты шутишь! — возмутился Гэвин, но притих, когда Андерсон, цокнув, сунул ему в руки бластер — если сейчас грохнуть полковника, это только ухудшит положение, так что пришлось засунуть все комментарии по поводу недальновидности и относительной беспечности себе же в задницу. К тому же, они были слишком давно знакомы. Гэвин был уверен, что это заключение временное и больше для проформы.

Они встали по обеим сторонам от двери. И после кивка друг другу, Андерсон активировал замок.

В коридоре перегорела часть ламп, повсюду сверкали искры, а причиной страшных звуков оказались RK, сцепившиеся в драке. Оба были без шлемов. Офицеры и штурмовики, что стали свидетелями дуэли на световых мечах, замерли по периметру зала и старались как можно быстрее покинуть отсек или хотя бы слиться со стеной.

— Опустить оружие! — рявкнул Хэнк. — Что тут, сарлакк вас за ногу, происходит? — От его зычного голоса вздрогнул даже Гэвин, тут же поморщившись от собственной недостойной реакции, но опускать бластер не спешил.

Люди наконец смогли двинуться прочь от разгоревшегося конфликта.

— Полковник Андерсон! — воскликнул Восьмёрка как будто бы обиженно. — Я выполнял ваш приказ. Ричард намеревался инициировать...

— Короче, Коннор, — выдохнул Андерсон.

— Он требовал немедленно выпустить капитана.

Девятка, до этого стоявший чуть в стороне в боевой стойке, наконец подал голос:

— Потому что опрошенные мною техники подтвердили ввод экстренного кода, который не сработал из-за перебоя на подстанции, что и привело к открытию дверей, ведущих к генератору.

— Этим занимается Бюро, — осадил его Андерсон.

Восьмёрка встал рядом с ним, зацепив на пояс деактивированный световой меч. Его тёмный китель был идеально отглажен.

— Все модели RK имеют дистанционный доступ к системе безопасности, — пояснил Девятка и тоже убрал оружие. Теперь он обратил внимание на Гэвина, который тут же прицелился прямо ему в голову.

— Не подходи, — предупредил тот.

— Капитан, я…

Девятка словно не слышал его, он приблизился так стремительно, что Гэвин только и успел, что приставить дуло ко лбу с этой раздражающей выбившейся прядкой.

— Ты кинул Тину! — Он даже не заметил, как назвал её по имени — его сейчас мало заботила субординация.

— Я защищал генерала, — возразил Девятка, выставив вперёд открытые ладони. — Но мне пришлось сразиться с ещё одним андроидом.

— Кто? — спросил Восьмёрка упавшим тоном.

— RK200.

— Маркус. — Выдох показался удивлённым. — Это он подключился к подстанции?

— Да.

Восьмёрка что-то негромко сказал Андерсону, лицо которого стало ещё мрачнее.

— А может это ты сделал? — спросил Гэвин, вдавив бластер в искусственную кожу.

Вместо ответа Девятка легко выбил оружие из его рук, однако Гэвин достаточно изучил его в бою, поэтому ему удалось увернуться и, скользнув за спину, взять эту груду пластика в захват. Металлическая перемычка от наручей упёрлась в чужое горло в попытке лишить дыхания, которое вряд ли вообще было обязательным.

— Полегче, Рид, — бросили со стороны.

— Не твоё дело, Андерсон, — прошипел Гэвин, наслаждаясь чужим бездействием.

То ли Девятка просчитывал варианты, то ли решил его не злить, но такая поза только больше распаляла.

— Мне жаль, что пришлось оставить генерала.

— У вас нет чувств, сраный андроид!

— Мидихлорианы, растворённые в нашей крови, никогда их не заменят. Но это не значит, что мы вас совсем не понимаем.

Перемычка сильнее вдавилась в горло. Гэвину хотелось отомстить и услышать хрипящие вздохи, чтобы тело, к которому он прижимался, билось в агонии. Но перед ним было существо, только имитирующее жизнь. Надо было чаще напоминать себе об этом. И словно вторя его мыслям, по собственному телу пошла покалывающая волна, которая сковала все мышцы разом. Давление нарастало до тех пор, пока обездвиженному Гэвину не стало трудно дышать.

— Что за хрень? — прохрипел он.

Девятка без проблем выскользнул из его хватки и под строгим взглядом Андерсона потянулся к наручникам, чтобы расстегнуть их.

— Под свою ответственность, — твёрдо проговорил андроид, сняв металлические браслеты. — Я пришёл не просто освободить капитана, но и передать послание — всех нас ждёт Верховный лидер Камски.

На этих словах они перемигнулись с Восьмёркой, который тут же увёл за собой не успевшего возмутиться Андерсона. Два офицера, что наблюдали за разборкой с самого начала и стояли в конце зала у панорамных окон, исчезли вслед за ними в соседнем отсеке.

— Зубы заговариваешь, а потом отправишь меня под трибунал? — Говорить удавалось с трудом, ощущение застывшего в пространстве тела грозило стать новым кошмаром для и так хреново спящего Гэвина, но он из последних сил давил панику.

— Как я уже сказал, на вас нет вины больше, чем на любом сотруднике уничтоженной базы. Вы нужны Верховному лидеру на «Господстве». Доставить вас и генерала Чэнь к нему — вот моё задание. — Девятка заглянул Гэвину в глаза и погладил покрасневшую кожу вокруг его запястий; от этого прикосновения хотелось избавиться и одновременно с этим — чтобы оно продолжалось вечно. — Мне правда жаль. И я не хотел бы, чтобы наше общение на этом закончилось.

— Жаль ему! — рыкнул не растерявший ещё всю свою злость Гэвин. Он готовился к худшему, потому что в последнее время, когда они оставались наедине, сердце подскакивало к горлу, а в мыслях творился полнейший хаос. — Пусти меня, немедленно.

И Девятка послушался. Попытка напасть на него в очередной раз не увенчалась успехом, наоборот, всё стало ещё хуже. Гэвину почти до хруста вывернули руку, щёку теперь холодила неровная обшивка стены, а сзади прижимались так сильно, что он едва мог вздохнуть.

— То, что ты один раз почти одолел меня — статистическая погрешность. Не думай, что это повторится. И не тешь себя надеждой, что ты сможешь противостоять мне. — Шёпот на ухо — ни холодный, ни тёплый. Но отчего-то волоски на затылке встали дыбом, а по позвоночнику скользнула дрожь.

— Эта погрешность тебя уделает, — фыркнул Гэвин, вспомнив, при каких обстоятельствах впервые увидел чужое лицо. И пусть то самое заветное «уложить на лопатки» ещё не свершилось, он до сих пор был одержим этой идеей и ни перед чем не остановится. — Идеальных машин, как и идеальных людей, не существует.

— Скажи это Верховному лидеру. Лично.

Гэвин мысленно скривился. Этой встречи он старался избегать любыми путями. Однако Девятка слишком хорошо его знал.

— Это то, чего мы ждали, Гэвин. — Идеальный голос вливался в уши и, лишая воли, отравлял нутро подобно яду. — Они подорвали нашу базу, уничтожили тысячи первоорденцев и подставили тебя самого. Сопротивление — жалкая кучка удачливых смертников. Пора выйти из тени и показать им их место. А следом поставить на колени и Новую Республику.

Гэвин жаждал этого: мести, справедливости, славы. Его тщеславная натура, полная жестокости, впитывала каждое слово Девятки. И лишь из гордости он не мог признать, что их сотрудничество стало доставлять почти мазохистское удовольствие, а за Тину он уже не злился. И хотя даже общий враг не сможет сделать их друзьями, Девятку, казалось, это абсолютно не волновало.

У них была не самая удобная поза для подобных разговоров. Гэвин чувствовал, как отяжелевшее тело буквально горит от чужой близости. Ноги не держали, его всего вело от сочетания вкрадчивого голоса, задевающих ушную раковину прохладных губ и грубой хватки на руках, заломленных за спину.

— Вы пойдёте со мной добровольно? — спросил Девятка тихо.

— Разбежался, — сказал Гэвин скорее из природного упрямства, за что и поплатился.

— Ваш выбор, — спокойно отозвались в ответ.

Девятка молча приложил его головой об стену и подхватил на руки.

Камски умел, но не любил ждать.


End file.
